Demon Days
by Venomoth
Summary: Percy and the crew are some of the last survivors of the zombie apocalypse. They travel the ruins of the U.S constantly struggling to survive. They find themselves constantly bickering and things are looking dark for them. Then, Leo has the idea of building a safe place that'll protect them from the undead permanently. Zombie Apocalypse AU, no demigods. Features Argo II Crew.
Hey everyone this is my second story, and this one is going to be a zombie apocalypse story if you couldn't tell from the description. Please let me know what you'd like to see in this story, and that if I should add anything in. Thanks for reading!

\- Venomoth

* * *

Percy's POV

It's been 7 months since the dead started coming back to life. The attacks took everyone by surprise and millions of people died in the initial outbreak. After that, the government took over, trying to protect the remaining people. When this failed, it was every man for themselves, and people were murdering others in cold blood, not paying attention to the real threat; The dead.

Our small group was struggling to survive. We were constantly bickering with one another, nothing like it was before the apocalypse. We were almost out of food, drink and even ammo. It was starting to get hard protecting ourselves because our physical states were deteriorating.

"Dammit Leo, you're eating the fucking cheetos _again_? What the fuck!" Jason starts yelling at Leo who grabbed the family sized chips out of Jason's bag.

"Dude, chill I'm hungry, so I'm eating," Leo said, trying to defend himself.

"You're hungry every 30 minutes, Leo. You need to stop eating everything, you're such a pig!" Reyna started yelling at him alongside Jason.

"Everyone, shut the fuck up! You all need to quit fucking arguing!" Annabeth intervened and pushed Leo away from Jason and Reyna. "We can't turn on each other, no matter how irritating we all get! The real enemy is the zombies."

She had a point. Even though most of us agreed with what Jason was saying, we couldn't argue without getting killed by the undead or even other humans, if there are any left.

"We need to find somewhere to stay for the night, it's starting to get dark. Tomorrow morning, we'll divide into groups of two to search for food," Annabeth told everyone. "Now come on, we're burning sunlight."

We started following Annabeth through the ruins of Washington D.C. When the outbreak first started and everything was getting bad, we'd driven south and out of New York. By the time we got to Philadelphia, the highways were littered with abandoned cars so it was easier to travel on foot.

After about thirty minutes, we found an abandoned apartment building where we could stay the night.

"Alright, we go in groups of two to each apartment on each floor, checking if there are any zombies anywhere. Once we clear at least 3 floors, we can stop and rest for the night," Jason said and pulled out his machete, ready to fight anything that came at him. "No guns, melee weapons only. Sound will attract them and we don't want to fight anymore than we have to."

I got partnered with Reyna. We were in charge of checking the fourth floor. The first apartment we searched had 3 zombies in it. They hadn't noticed us yet and they were just slowly trudging around the apartment, growling and drooling everywhere. God, these things were nasty.

"You know how to kill these things right?" I asked Reyna, making sure she knew what she was doing.

"Yes; stab it in the head," She said and pulled out her sword.

"Ready? I'll take the two on the right of the couch and you get the one on the left. We move in silence, no noise," I said and readied my axe.

"Got it. 3. 2. 1," She finished her count down and swiftly decapitated the zombie I instructed her to kill. I charged toward my targets and took them down quickly, by stabbing them both in the eye.

"Good job, I never thought you had that in you," I said to her and raised my hand for a high five.

"You've seen me kill literally hundreds of those things, what do you mean?" She said and high fived me back.

"Yeah, but I've never seen someone look so attractive while killing undead creatures." I pulled her closer to me and looked her in the eyes.

She stared at me like she was about to do something but then pushed me away. "Percy, what're you doing? You just got dumped by Annabeth like, two weeks ago."

She was right, it's only been two weeks since wise girl broke up with me. Said I was becoming a distraction or something and that if I got turned into a zombie she'd have a hard time killing me. Guess that makes sense.

"Yeah, two weeks ago Reyna. That's a long time now that the world is ending. I know that you want to, I saw it in your eyes earlier," I said and walked closer to her again.

She started walking out of the door and gestured for me to follow her. "Come on, we gotta check some more apartments."

-Jason-

Piper and I checked three apartments so far, seeing if there were any zombies. We had already taken our maybe 14 zombies and we still had somewhere around 6 more apartments to check.

"Jesus, we got like the worst floor. Of course this one is going to have all of the zombies," I complained and opened the door to our fourth apartment.

"I told you, we should have taken the 5th floor or something," Piper told me and walked into the apartment. We didn't see any zombies in the living room. "I'll check the bathroom and balcony, you check the bedrooms."

"Alright, be careful." I slowly walked towards one of the bedrooms, so that if there were any zombies in the living room hiding, I would be able to kill it before it killed me. It looked like the living room was clear and when I opened the door to the bedroom, I saw four zombies in there.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself and gripped my machete. One of them put it hands out and growled at me. I dug my machete into its forehead and the zombie fell to the ground. "Piper come help me!" I quietly yelled towards the bathroom, hoping she'd hear me.

"I'm a little bit busy!" She said, slashing at a zombified dog that was attacking her.

"Dammit!" I shut the door to the bedroom and ran towards Piper and the dog. I threw my machete at it and went through its two front legs. "Get it in the head!"

Piper heard and stabbed her dagger into its eye.

"Alright, we need to take care of the zombies in that bedroom. There are 3 left, it should be pretty easy," I told Piper and started walking to the bedroom again. She took her dagger out of the dog's eye and followed me.

"Ready? Go!" I opened the door and we took out the three zombies that were in there.

-Frank-

So, Hazel and I were in charge of clearing out the second floor. We checked 7 apartments so far and we haven't seen any zombies yet. Thank god.

"So, want to ask if we can get an apartment all to ourselves?" Hazel asked me and opened the door to the second to last apartment.

"Yeah, we should." I smiled and walked into the apartment and checked the bedrooms and bathroom, and they were both clear. "Man, we're getting so lucky, there's no zombies on this floor so far."

"Yeah, I don't feel like killing anything right now. Do you think Jason is going to kill Leo?" Hazel said and closed the apartment door as I was walking out.

"I'm not sure, I mean he has been eating almost all of our food. Pretty much all we have left is tofu because he refuses to eat it," I told her and put my sword in its sheath. "How many more apartments do we need to check?"

"We have one more left, which hopefully be just as easy as the rest of them." She started walking to the next door and grabbed the doorknob. I walked towards her and when I got to the door, she opened it. I peeked in and there was just maybe 30 zombies roaming around the apartment.

"Shut the door, shut the door!" I whispered to Hazel. She listened and closed the door as quickly as she could. "We need to get the others, fast. There are a whole lot of those things in there."

* * *

So that's Chapter 1 and as I said earlier, let me know if you want me to change anything or if you have suggestions for later on in the story. Thanks for reading and leave reviews, maybe favorite the story if you like it! SHOOT AND SORRY ABOUT BREAKING UP PERCY AND ANNABETH I FELT LIKE MAKING PERCY KIND OF A FLIRT OR MAYBE A HEARTBROKEN EMO GUY SORRY!


End file.
